


My sweet Anarkiddie

by Call_me_Anarkiddie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Crying, Death, Feels, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance, jregpleasedon'treadthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_Anarkiddie/pseuds/Call_me_Anarkiddie
Summary: Ancom gets hurt while at a riot, and dies.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	My sweet Anarkiddie

Commie was woken up by a thump from downstairs. Silently rushing down, he turned on the light, stopping in his tracks at what he saw. Ancom's body was sprawled on the floor, bleeding from a gash in quis side.

"Anarkiddie!" The authoritarian cried, rushing over to quem. He picked quem up, rocking quem gently. He tried to stop quis bleedin, taking off his ushanka, and pressing it to quis wound.

But the blood just kept coming.

"T-Tankie..." quis soft voice came.

"мой сладкий! Anarkiddie! You're okay, you're going to be just fine." He was now frantically trying to stop the bleeding, although it wasn't showing signs of stopping. The blood had already soaked through the communist's hat.

"Tankie, please, listen to me. It's no use trying to save me, you know that...."

"Bu-But, you can't die! You can't! What about the Centricide?" 

Ancom smiled sadly, "You can finish the centricide without me."

Commie cupped Ancom's face in his hands, tears slipping from his eyes, "What will I do without you, моя любовь?"

"You'll get over me." quee replied, "Eventually."

Commie held quem closer, stroking his hair softly, "I-I love you, Anarkiddie..."

No response.

He looked down at the limp body in his arms, realizing quis body had gone cold.

Quee was gone. 

His Anarkiddie was gone

**Author's Note:**

> Haha


End file.
